


Shooting Stars

by neverwantedtodance



Series: PJO Femslash Ship Weeks [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Music, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwantedtodance/pseuds/neverwantedtodance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thalia hates the awful music her girlfriend listens to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So I was so uninspired for this pairing at the start of the week, but with all the amazing content the fandom's been producing I kind of fell in love with this ship. I guess it can join my armada of Thalia ships.

"Can't you put on something different?" Thalia moaned, pulling one earphone out her ear. "I'm kinda dying over here."

"My iPod, my rules," Bianca said sweetly. Thalia sighed.

She thought she'd be okay that morning when she'd left her iPod at home, but now she was stuck listening to Bianca's awful pop music on the way to school. She'd tried to refuse. she really had. But Bianca widened her eyes like a puppy, and Thalia just couldn't say now. Dammit. 

"Aren't you having a good time?" Bianca asked.

"I could be listening to Fall out Boy right now," Thalia grumbled. Bianca only giggled and stuffed the earphone back in Thalia's ear. 

"We only have a couple of minutes until we get there anyway. Don't be such a grumpy-pants." Bianca leaned over and kissed Thalia's cheek.

Thalia blushed a bit. "I'm not a grumpy-pants!" she protested.

Bianca nodded and adjusted her beanie. "You totally are. You're the grumpiest grump there ever was."

"Grumpier than Reyna?" Thalia quirked one eyebrow and Bianca dissolved into giggles.

"Sssh," she whispered, still trying to contain her laughter, "she might hear you!"

Thalia looked round and grinned. "I think she's got better things on her mind to be honest."

Bianca looked round too and saw Reyna sitting next to Piper, sharing earphones and staring at the screen of Piper's phone. Reyna was laughing at something and Piper pretty much had hearts in her eyes.

Bianca wrinkled her nose. "Gross."

"I think it's cute," Thalia said, in a tone of voice which meant she didn't think it was cute at all. Then a thought crossed her mind. "I bet they're listening to some really good music."

"Stop complaining!" Bianca said. "We're here now anyway, so you can shut your pretty face."

They got off the bus, Thalia's arm curled protectively around Bianca to protect her from the crowd.

"Wait, you think my face is pretty?" Thalia asked with a smile. Bianca smiled back.

"Nah." she smirked and shook her head. "It's pretty average, honestly."

"You're not so good yourself, di Angelo."

Bianca reached up and kissed Thalia softly, letting the bustle of school drift into the background for a bit. All that mattered was Thalia's and her stupid pretty face.

"I'm fantastic, Grace," she said, linking their hands together as they walked into school.

Thalia smiled down at her shorter girlfriend. "Yeah," she said softly, "you kinda are."

She may have had to sacrifice Fall out Boy and replace them with Demi Lovato, but it didn't really matter today.

She always had tomorrow to get her revenge after all.

She grinned evilly to herself as Bianca chatted, putting together a playlist full of Bring Me The Horizon and Papa Roach in her head.


End file.
